Forgive You!
by StonedMonkey1
Summary: "Please Blu Forgive Me!" Jewel said looking into my eyes... "Are You Serious! After what you put me through! After what we're going through now!"
1. Prolouge

Prologue Blu woke up to find Nigel standing above him. He tried to move his left wing it was broken, he had a excruciating pain in his head, and his left foot was broken. He was bleeding everywhere and had warmth all over his body he realized he went through the incinerator already some feathers still on fire. He barely saw Jewel in his side view before a humongous talon stomped on his head he felt a warm liquid run down his face he was barely conscious he saw Jewel crying very hard. He hoped for the best for her and smiled before a talon grabbed on to his burning throat and squished with all his might. Blu felt himself slip from his body as he slowly flew away from the ground. He saw himself being choked by Nigel while Jewel cried harder. He suddenly saw white all around him..


	2. Awkward!

**I woke up drenched in sweat. What was that dream about! I was confused with my death apparently and Jewel… just thinking of the terror on her face could give me a billion nightmares. Then why was I smiling I was about to witness his girlfriends death while I was supposed to be dead. His head, his foot, and his wing were not hurting and were certainly not broken. He was still concerned about the dream that he didn't even notice Jewel open her eyes. But one thing was for sure. He was still sweating.**

**Jewel popped up and did a ninja kiss. She felt Blu tense up under her obviously unprepared. But what got her was that Blu was strangely not adoring her in the morning like usual. Jewel wasn't very concerned about that. She continued kissing him until they were panting for breath. Considering how domesticated he was before he met her and how socially awkward he is now she bet he wondered why he had her. Easy! She liked him because they both love each other. She noticed his gazing into her never ending sapphire eyes. He still had many questions to ask her in fact he made a list. From most stressful to least at the top of the list he decided to ask her the one question on the top of the list and on his mind and he had to get it out.**

**"*gasp* *gasp* Hey Jewel I have a question for you." Said Blu**

**"Yeah *gasp* Blu"**

**"Well I was wondering are we together?"**

**Jewel immediately stopped talking and looked at him sternly. Her old caring, warm, elegant, unique expression was gone and was filled with a look full of disbelief and that was it.**

**"No Blu we just live in the same hollow, same nest, we eat together, sleep together, and" She got closer to him "We _love each other" She said whispering in Blus ear seductively. Jewel can act outstanding which makes it hard to tell if she was using sarcasm or not .Which was obviously was confusing especially for Blu who took every word Jewel said carefully and usually didn't listen to tone. Only when she was singing with her melodious, beautiful voice. _**

**'_Im sorry Jewel I didn't mean it that way! I-uh " Blu stuttered and was stopped by a tall feather on his beak from Jewel signaling he didn't have to speak._**

**"_Ha sarcasm Blu " _**

**"_Dangit' _**

**" _Ha hey Blu can I ask you a question."_**

**" _Shoot"_**

**" _Do you want" She paused… "to start a family?"_**

**_Blu stopped and went blank for what seemed like days his eyes dilated and he stared at the hollow wall and nothing else. _**

**"_Blu!"_**

**" _Oh uh Jewel I don't think I'm ready for a family I don't want you to feel bad I just want to wait" _**

**" _O-Okay Blu whatever you want"_**

**"_Hey um Im gonna go out for the week to get food for the year is that okay with you"_**

**"_Sure just hurry back okay" _**

**"_I promise I love you"_**

**"_I love you too"_**

**_They kissed and Blu flew out of sight._**

**_I am sorry its rushed at the end its 2:00 am here and I am sooo tired good morning bye!_**


	3. Bad Timing?

**6 Days Later**

**Blu couldn't wait to get home and see Jewel asleep. It was at least 11:00pm and Blu had a grocery bag full of fruit. But honestly got a little muscular in his arms and legs. He actually got stopped by a bird by the samba club Nico and Pedro go to. She asked him if he would go out with her. He kept thinking of Jewel and didn't pay attention and basically flew away. **

**After at least 5 miles of slowly flying (because of the fruit) and finally he arrived at the humongous tree in the middle of the jungle. He took 5 min. getting up there and finally he was done. He laid his droopy, tired eyes on the one best thing in the world. A sleeping Jewel. She was covered in a blanket and her stomach slowly moved up and down and eventually he went to the dark corner of the tree and started whispering her name.**

**"Jewel!" Blu said silently. "Jewel!" he said once again. Finally after at least 5 minutes she finally turned around slowly.**

**"What's going on?" Jewel said as if she was expecting someone. Blu was shocked and took a deep breath (she didn't notice this) right before he was about to speak he heard a loud flapping and out of nowhere a bird came in THEIR hollow! Blu put the bag in his mouth and waited. He couldn't tell what he looked like but could tell he was a white bird.**

**"Sorry honey had to take care of some business." the white bird said with a slight hint of courage in his voice.**

**"It's okay I just missed you so much" Jewel said seductively. Blu's mouth opened big dropping the bag of fruit. It made a huge thud and both eyes were pointed at him one sad and one shocked.**

**"S***" Blu said out loud making both of the other birds jump. There was an awkward silence that was soon broken by Jewel herself.**

**"Blu what are you doing here so early!" She asked as if nothing happened. She started shuffling things around trying to make everything look nice.**

**"I don't know maybe I was here to tell you something…" He said reluctantly. He didn't know what was happening his best friend betraying him even though he saved her life… Slowly Jewel finally got some words out of her mouth.**

**"W-What are you going to tell me?" She said almost tripping on her own words. The white bird was confused and finally said something.**

**"What the hell is going on and who the hell is this twig!" He yelled as loud as he could. Blu looked at him with the deepest concern for himself knowing what he was about to do. It what change his life forever but he thought nothing could hurt this bad.**

**"She's my ex-girlfriend I-I'm sorry I interrupted…" Blu said reluctantly he started to walk away to the opening in the tree "Well at least we can still be friends." Blu tried to say happily his wing got pulled fast.**

**"Blu please don't go I am so sorry I can't make it up to you I know that already but please just stay with me, I'll do anything you want me too but please just don't go!" She was on her knees Blu knew she was sincere but his heart was stomped to a pulp.**

**" I am sorry too Jewel but I honestly don't think we can ever be together… I don't want to restrict your happiness…" Jewel was crying so hard and Blu felt so bad but maybe it was for the best.**

**" Hey nobody makes my girl cry!" The white bird yelled charging at Blu who was standing in front of the entrance. Blu tried to move but surprisingly he stood there too depressed to do anything. It seemed like hours waiting and waiting for something to come when suddenly he felt his rib crack and suddenly he was falling towards the ground and suddenly BAM he hit the floor and he heard a huge thud realizing it was his head he felt the world suddenly go out after the 10 foot drop he heard Jewel yelling "Blu!"**


	4. Sno

A/N Sorry it took so long to upload I can give you some reasons as to why I havent updated in a while 1. I HATE BRACES! 2. Schools catching up with me 3. Working on other stories sorry once again heres Chapter 3

Blu awoke to see the early sunlight but he was being dragged on the jungle floor he looked up and saw a white female bird carrying him he quickly fell out of consciousness again, He awoke in the blue bird sanctuary his head hurting like hell he saw the same bird that was carrying him she was indeed white and he realized she looked similar to the bird that Jewel was going out wi- he remembered Jewel and felt his eyes water and he realized his life will never be the same without her. He went back to his thoughts before slightly more depressed. She was a girl and probably saved his life. He tried moving around and realized he had a huge patch of gauze on his chest, and on his head, he walked up to the bird slightly limping.

"Oh my gosh your actually alive!" She said as she ran up to him and hugged him Blu was shocked but liked it after everything else that happened that previous night .

"Hi I'm Blu!" he said joyfully trying to sound like himself after what happened the previous night. He was too depressed and sounded like he was a nerd. He wanted to sound buff, macho, not like his regular self. For some reason this girl.. There's something to her, something he admired. He was being dragged to her almost like a magnet. Surprisingly she sounded the same way I was talking. Sad and trying to hide something

" Hi I'm Sno!"

"So what happened last night?" Blu asked trying to stay on topic trying to not admire her beauty.

"I was-" She stopped Blu wondered why but didn't ask her. She continued."-just walking through the woods and found your body on the floor. It was really beat up your head was bleeding very bad and you broke your rib I had to carry you all the way here. You were pretty heavy but I managed it took all night or morning it's 3 in the afternoon ya know! Anyways some guy named Tulio found my pulling you through the jungle and took you here. He said you had a concussion and told me all about it all though I already knew about it how it could effect you and all and I thought about the pain and worried on how much you would react! But then you woke up and I was relieved!" Sno quickly said.

"Wow, beautiful and smart" Blu said to himself although he didn't realized he said it out loud.

"Huh!" Sno said confused not realizing what he just said

" Oh nothing!" Blu said glad he covered it up in time but she wanted to know.

"What did you say!" She asked playfully

"I said nothing" Blu argued he was having a lot of fun!"Come on you can tell me!"

"Fine only if you tell me how you found me!" Blu said. It changed the atmosphere around them Sno stopped and looked at him and her eyes got red and she was crying. She ran up to Blu and his new warm muscles and hugged him and shoved her face on his shoulder. Blu was shocked but accepted it he was sad yet happy altogether.

"Okay" she said

"You don't have too if you don't want to!" Blu added

"No I keep my word just tell me what you said."

Blu stared at her he was hesitant but finally said "Okay I said that your beautiful and very smart…" She stared at him Blu knew he was in trouble but he savored every moment when suddenly she jumped up and kissed him. They both fell on the ground and stayed there for at least a minute. The broke the kiss and Blu asked.

"Wow heh heh well uhh OWW!" He yelled.

"What happened I'm so sorry I don't know what happened I'm sorry!"

Blu clutched his head and his ribs and rolled on the floor for 5 minutes.

" Well I think im okay now well…"

"I'm sorry I wont do it again!" She barely made out.

"Actually do you mind if you do it once more?" Blu asked hopefully Sno looked at him confused than gave a seductive smile and kissed him again.


	5. Mistakes never change

The next few days Blu and Sno stood together thick and thin. Tulio kept telling Blu to go with Jewel and save the species but Blu kept declining even the tiniest thought. If Jewel wanted to be with some other bird then so be it He wouldn't stop her from what she wanted to do. Blu was depressed but didn't have the slightest problem hiding it from Sno. When he was with Sno he felt like he could do anything. He even had the courage to ask her If he could live with her since he didn't have a hollow to stay in and amazingly she said yes without hesitation. Blu waited for 5 months until he could live with Sno because Tulio wanted Blus heals to ,well, heal! Blu finally was able to go and was really happy and spent no time flying with Sno who was too overprotective (Literally she stopped him every 2 minutes to ask if he had any pain in his wing!) but soon they both made it to a hollow that was in the middle of the jungle. Unfamiliar to Blu he quickly adapted and was soon sleeping in the same nest with Sno (A/N don't worry they didn't do anything but sleep!) But little did Blu know a blue Spix Macaw saw him fly to his new hollow!

**Blus POV**

"Don't go Sno I learned how to make breakfast from Linda!" I said trying to persuade Sno to stay so I could make breakfast for her. But honestly I wanted her to stay because I have nightmares that a certain blue bird would find me in my new hollow but that couldn't possibly happen right. Well I keep believing that that would never happen.

"Blu I have to your still sore from flying and I'll get it myself" Sno said slightly annoyed.

"No I'm not anymore you see!" I lifted up his wing and squinted as soon as the pain reached my entire body. I held in his yell not wanting to alarm Sno and wake up everyone else in the neighborhood.

"You think I can't see you squint! Besides you told me they were sore yesterday! No doubt they got better so fast! Especially for birds!" Sno said obviously she won the fight against me not wanting to stay home. With my mouth full of yell I reluctantly accepted and nodded only to see Sno having a tiny smirk on her face.

"Alright then I'll be right back then. You stay safe then my little Bluberry!" Sno said teasingly.

I only chuckled only to see her fly out of the hollow and suddenly I felt alone. As alone as the time Jewel broke up with me. I felt like crying , Sno was gone and I couldn't help but let out a tear till I remembered the pain I was going through after moving my wing. I turned around and shoved my face in my nest and yelled as hard as I could.

After the excruciating pain and my vocal chords going slightly out I flew out and got some fruit and came back inside. I started eating the delicious, juicy, dragon fruit and was soon done when I heard a flapping behind me. I already knew who it was.

"Hey honey back so soon?" I asked trying to be as casual as I could.

No response.

I figured she'd have her beak full of fruit I didn't want to look at her. I was trying to tease her. I closed my eyes and turned around and kissed her. I went back to my dragon fruit carcass and put it in my talons. I picked it up from my talons into my wings. I soon heard a familiar voice behind me.

"…Blu?…" I turned around to see a annoyed Sno but instead saw a blue Spix Macaw with a flower in her head feathers.

I recognized her at once.

I dropped the carcass and stood there for a while frozen. I swallowed my spit in my beak nervously. "J-Jewel?"

A/N OOHH a cliffhanger! Well I want to say sorry for uploading after like a month and I'm sorry I just recently turned on anonymous reviews so account or not you guys can give me some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Nice comments are allowed too guys! BTW my football team made 3rd in the school championships! And I made the All star team so yes I will still have more games so sorry updates will stay at their normal pace IN THE MIDDLE OF MAKING NEXT CHAPTER TO CAPTAIN BLU!


	6. Over it

**Blus POV**

I couldn't believe it the bird that ruined my life was looking at me.. AND I JUST KISSED HER! My mind was in a bundle! I couldn't think of what to do. But I didn't have too.

"Blu I-I'm sorry I kissed another bird or for even thinking about it! I was mad and just wanted to start a family-"

" So what you decide to go and try to have one with someone you don't even know!" I didn't know where that outburst came from. I just decided to speak my mind.

Jewel was obviously stunned by how Blu was reacting.

" I-I just was so lonely-"

" What you didn't think I wouldn't be lonely for the slightest bit!"

"Blu I can understand your problem I am feeling the same thing!"

…" What!"

" I broke up with him…"

" Why in hell did you do that!"

" I don't know I just f-felt so guilty!"

" I know you feel bad but I just cant go out with you now what would Sno say!"

…" I didn't think about her…"

" You seem to forget a lot about people now a days.."

"BLU JUST GROW UP AND BE A BIG BIRD! I LOVE YOU! YOU DON'T LOVE HER!"

"YES I DO! IT WAS THE SAME LOVE I GAVE YOU!"

" YEAH BUT IT ISNT ME! JUST FORGET ABOUT HER AND FORGET WHAT HAPPENED TO US!"

" YOUR LUCKY I DON'T HOLD GRUDGES!"

"YOUR HOLDING ONE RIGHT NOW!"

" I'M NOT HOLDING A GRUDGE! I AM TRYING TO MOVE ON FROM YOU!"

…" WHAT!"

" I WENT TO GET YOU FOOD AND YOU DATE SOMEONE ELSE! I LEFT FOR 6 FREAKING DAYS! NOT EVEN A WEEK AND YOU DATE SOMEONE ELSE!"

" WE ALREADY TALKED ABOUT IT!"

"WELL IM OBVIOUSLY NOT DONE!"

"FINE!"

Without thinking Blu said something so rude and malicious that he thought he never thought he would say.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Jewel was taken a back she turned around and said

"You know what Blu you think the whole world hates you! But your trying so hard to make it like that!"She turned around and had tears in her eyes.

I watched her leave and felt sorrow but just turned around and said

"Get out of my house…"

I heard flapping and not three minutes later I heard more flapping.

"Hey honey!" Sno said as she kissed my beak slightly.

"Hey!..."

"You hungry?"

"Not anymore" his anger was his breakfeast…

Hey guys Its me and I know a crappy chapter for a long time away but I am sorry I have been super busy but updates will probably faster because my computer is faster now. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. The Beginning of the Fight

Sno's POV

There was something wrong with him. I could tell. He wasn't talking, he wasn't the happy Blu I know he was. He was holding back… I don't blame him soon I have to tell him the truth… My most recent untrustworthy truth… He deserved better. I'll tell him tonight. I hope it wont hurt him too much…

Blu's POV

Jewel was frustrating me so much and I couldn't let my anger out in front of Sno. I was raised better than that. I was a gentleman or gentlebird? Man my mind is so messed up I cant even think right… Jewel just gets on my nerves! But on the other hand when she does that I'm thinking about her, So is that a good thing or a bad? It depends on how I think about it I guess.

"I'll be right back okay honey. I'm gonna go shower."

"Okay be safe"

"I will love you." Wow I actually hesitated on that! What was happening to me?

"I love you too" … Did she hesitate to?

I pushed it behind me. I flew over to the stream. I washed myself. As I washed my armpit I realized Linda didn't really see me as often because of the stress I'm going through now. I might as well attempt to see her today.

I flew home and was freaked out by something…

Jewels POV

I felt terrible. Maybe it was guilt but it didn't care… Blu was utterly to mad at me to care about how much I care for him. How much I yearned for him… How much I want to redo everything. Our love started after falling out of a plane hurdling to our death. My wing? Broken. Blu? Couldn't fly! We looked into each others eyes before finally I pressed my beak onto his. That was when our love started and it ended after 2 years when I wanted kids and well… you know what happens then.

I flew and was startled by the sound of something cracking behind me. I turned around and began flying there. No sooner than 5 minutes later Blu was rolling on the floor with Rimando on the jungle floor bleeding. But the thing that was shocking was Rimando was bleeding more…

Hey guys its StonedMonkey1 I know it took forever to write this and its very very short But please don't hate me I have a lot of things going on. My computer crashed for a while and finally I got a new one. Ive gone to a bunch of funerals and weddings so please don't hate me. I will try to update every Sunday but I have 2 other stories to write for too so please bear with me! Thanks! Read my other stories too please! REVIEW PLEASE DO NOT NEED AN ACCOUNT JUST LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE IT IS FOR THE SAKE OF YOU GUYS! THE READERS THANKS!


	8. Keep in Touch!

Hey Guys Im Back! Are you ready for my longest chapter for spring break! Well here it is but now I'm going to keep going So here's the next chapter. This chapter is rated T for blood and language.

Blus POV

I climbed my way up the tree.

"Stupid Jewel. Trying to get me back with her. The only way I would get back with her is probably if something bad hap-"

I made it up the hallow quickly. In rage and anger I guess. I climbed and climbed thinking once I got up there that I would go in and spend time with Sno. Boy was I wrong.

The white bird… The white bird in my house. He had a lot of nerve considering that he ruined my life. I wasn't going to let him ruin this one.

"What. The. Hell." I said as I looked at him.

"Blu! I didn't think you'd come home yet! It's not what it looks like!"

"What do you mean." My tone was dead serious. If words could kill the entire universe would be vanquished.

" … You-You mean you didn't see that!"

"No What are you talking about!" Something was suspicious.

"Ugh too bad you could've learned something from that kiss." The white Bird said in my face. Wait. What! They were kissing! What happened.

"What! What are you talking about!"

"I think you know."

"What does he mean." I looked at Sno.

" … I meant to tell you."

"Tell me what."

"I-I fell in love with Rimando again."

"What Love, Rimando, again! What!"

"The day I found you I was looking for him. But I found you. And I Fell in love… with you." It all made sense. How she found me. How she never wanted to talk about it. Because she still had feelings for him…

"Yeah pip-squeak! You better get lost or else!"

"Or else what!" I didn't know why I said that because I knew I was going to get at least 3 ribs broken.

"What did you just say!"

"You heard me…"

"Your asking for it Bub"

"Blu just stop it'll be less painful" Sno looked at me. I didn't care.

"No… I request it."

"That's it…" He swung his arm.

It's like time slowed down. My vision turned golden brown. I saw his arm. It was like my jungle senses or something came on. Like a switch. I had enough time to decide that I was gonna let him swing.

Bam! Ouch! I forgot to step back dangit! Well I saw his arm it went in a 113 degree angle.

"Too much for you!" He taunted.

" I'm just getting started!" He swung again. Luckily I bent my back down at an 100 degree angle and dodged it quickly. I spun around him and hit him accordingly in the pressure points in his spine. He stood there stunned for a moment. Then he turned around.

"What did you do to me!"

"Just hit you in the appropriate pressure points. Don't worry they were supposed to relax you. Oh wait theres no point in that because you have the knowledge of a dog that wants to go outside to chase his tail." That got him. Swing again same thing. Over and over again until the blood dripped out of my beak from the swing. I was actually having fun.

"Stop moving!"

" *Yawn* oh you're trying! Gee I think I should too. " I slid under his kick and came up again and I met his spine as I kicked him in the back. He fell forward in the entrance and fell out. I jumped down and suddenly I landed on him.

"What happened to you!"

"Nothing… I just learned how to live my life and stand up for whats right and boy I didn't mean for that to rhyme."He stared at me before he punched me in the face. I fell back and rolled over. Great now he is on top (That's what she said!XD Just kidding please excuse my immature behavior) He started to punch me left to right and left to right over and over again. Right when he was about to punch right I pulled my head left. He punched the jungle floor.

"OOOOWWWW!" I kicked him off me and took my wing and grabbed his throat.

"Blu! Stop"

"No! I want to stop this punk from ruining my life again!" I looked at him and he saw my fire red eyes.

He tried to struggle. But I held on.

"Well I guess living in Minnesota and having enough grip to hold onto hot chocolate for a great amount of time is worth while!" He looked desperate. Desperate to escape.

"Come on man let me live!" He cried as tears came down his face.

" Oh I never wanted to kill you just to show you not to mess with me!" He looked confused. Luckily I brought my portable camera that Linda gave me when I was little.

"Say Cheese!" I snapped a picture before he went temporarily blind. I dropped his head on the floor and turned around.

They looked at me. Despite how bloody and tired I was I was headed to Nicos and Pedros. Then I remembered to tell them something.

"Hey Sno, Rimando!" They stared at me. I had the need to say something smart-assey

"Keep in touch!"


	9. Hittin' the Clubs!

**Hey guys Thank you Soo much for all of those reviews and it only gets better so if you thought that was the climax your were SO wrong! Here's the responses to my reviews!**

**Micah Delgado: You bet you're a$$ Glad you're enjoying it!**

**: Yeah I imagined it when I wrote it laughed to death!**

**DestinyDragon01: You're right it remains to be seen. I can do whatever I want hahaha!**

**Mw3fan: Thanks I saw some mistakes because I wrote it lol. Seriously though you should make an account!**

**This Story Lover: OMG my first fan that called me Badass! Thanks man it only gets better!**

**Emperor Chao of World: Thanks I loved it also haha!**

**Fan of rio: I might you never know!**

**KevinBlu: Thanks to you! It only gets better! Keep in touch ;)**

**I just want to say I respect you guys so much!**

**Well here's the new chapter! **

Blus POV

(Beekeepers Daughter By All American Rejects playing in the Background)

_Wow what happened back there! I was on fire! Nothin could stop me even if I had one hand behind my back! _

POP!

"Awww!" I screamed in agony Ouch it hurt so bad but what was it. I looked at myself. Nothing. Except for all the blood and cuts. Nothing was wrong but I was feeling the pain. I fell to my knees.

"OWWWW!" All my screams were blood curdling. But I couldn't help it, it hurt so bad.

"AAAGGGHHHH! *Grunt* *Grunt* Stop!" I got up and ran. No scratch that I was sprinting hoping anything would help but nothing would.

I ran past a lake. Jump in? No keep running. I ran for at least 20 minutes and you gotta cut me some slack it wasn't easy.

"Blu! Blu!" I stopped and turned around. Jewel.. again. I turned around and sprinted some more. My legs were burning and I felt like collapsing but I kept running. Hoping to get away from Jewel.

"Blu! Stop! I saw what happened I want to help!"

"You *Pant* Saw *Pant* What *Pant* Happened!"

"Who didn't everyone saw it!" I turned around. What did she mean?

"What! What do you mean!"

"Everyone was watching you! Everyone in the neighborhood was watching you!"

"Wha…" Was she lying. Were people actually watching me? Or was she making it up so she could talk to me? Was I too in the zo-

"BLU!"

"Huh?" SMACK! And that's all I remember.

Uggh What happened?

Everything was blurry and I couldn't see. Literally I couldn't see I was looking at something. Aww Great. Jewel. But I was warm and… she had her arms around me… Was it wrong? Maybe. But it felt so right. Jewel was always one to cuddle with but me? Im a socially awkward bird that cant even win in a fight! Oh wait I uhh.. guess I take that back. But Jewel hugging me? It was so weird. I was so used to holding Sno…

"_Well might as well learn to forget her" _I thought as I snuggled into her feathers.

The Next Day

"*Yawn* aghh… Good morning Jewel…" Nothing.

"Jewel?" Nothing again. My eyes snapped open

"Jewel! Jewel where are you?" Nothing.

She ditched me. She ditched me in this God forsaking Jungle! What kind of a Girlfriend does that! Wait… What! I just called Jewel my girlfriend! Uggh I'm going to the lake. I walked over there and showered washing all of the blood and mud off of me. I looked around.

"Okay so I came in through this way so I have to go… "I pointed right. "This way!" I started jogging. Hey I needed a morning run okay! I was almost out when I realized something. I was supposed to go to Nico and Pedros! I ran over there and was there in less than 5 minutes.

"Nico! Pedro! Down here!" Nothing. What was happening? Everyone was gone. They were probably at the club.

"Ouch." My arm was uncomfortable. I decided to go and check out the club.

I expected Nico and Pedro to be singing and people talking and dancing. But boy was I wrong…

"Blu can't beat this bird up he's like 3 pounds!"

"I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Well then you need some glasses and a brain to face the truth!"

"Turn on your hearing aid! Blu beat this bird up in less than 30 minutes!"

"Stop lying!"

"I will once you will!"

Everything was chaos! People were fighting! Yelling and screaming and slashing each other!

I couldn't stand It I closed my eyes (Blind Side reference! : ) ).

"HEY THERE HE IS!" Silence. My eyes were now squinting. And I finally popped one open. Everything was quiet and it was too quiet. It looked the same except for the hundreds of birds pointing at me and popping their eyes out in anxiety. And in the middle of it all I saw Sno and Rimando the biggest liars on the planet…

**That's it for this chapter I will upload the latest story on my profile so wish me luck and remember to review!**


	10. Needles

**Hey you guys! I am so sorry for the big gap in updating! It will be quicker for now. I thought to myself... Should i make a sequel once this is over? You guys decide in a review!**

**Fan of rio: Maybe You have to find out ; )**

**Micah Delgado: Yeah sorry about that i was in a rush when i first made it.**

**mw3fan: Hope your reading now because your in for a shock.**

**Blu The LoveMacaw: Yes Alot of conflict! And more to come!**

**Fan of rio: Hi again!**

**Rio Fanfiction Lover72: Your Badasser!**

**Rio lover: Man when i first read this i was touched. I dont know why though. Im glad this story reminds you of your life. You are probrably more into this story that me!**

**Without further ado Here is your long awaited chapter!**

Blus POV

I felt rage go through my bones as i stared at them. Who knows what they said about me? I slightly hoped that the golden vision would come around me again.

The Golden Vision! What was it in the first place! It allowed me to slow down time! Have better reaction times! Be a hero! The thought of me being a hero frightened me. Anyways ill ask Tulio later.

"What are you doing here?" I said in my rock hard expression.

"Umm... Getting some water." He said staring at me, scared...

"Stop lying. In case you didnt notice i used to live there. So obviously i would know that theres a lake 5 feet away." I said as i sat at the bar right next to him. Not making eye contact.

"How are you doing?" I asked calmly.

"O-Okay." He said as he quivered in fear.

"I just want to say what happened between us. Im sorry that happened.I dont know what happened."

"O-Okay." He was as stiff as a log.

"Hey Nico!" I yelled causing Rimando to wince.

"What ya want Blu!" He said in his relaxed tone as always.

"Get my buddy Rimando here some water!"

In less than 2 minutes the water was handed out to him. He looked up at me horrified.

"Come on i didnt do anything to it!"

He looked at me and took a swallow.

"See? How about we take our ladies to the party tonight. Huh? Just us and them what do you say?"

"S-sure."

"Alright then buddy ill see you around!" I said as i hit his back. I turned around and headed back realizing the other birds were still dead silent gazing at me.

"Oh Blu!" I turned around.

"Yeah?" I said as Rimando yelled at me standing up.

"Who are you going to bring?"

"I dont know but ill make it happen!"

"Oh and Blu! Um sorry about your shouler!"

What? I looked down at my shoulder and i realized my bone was dislocated. It was sticking out and needed attention right now.

As much as i felt like passing out i calmy turned around and walked out of the club to scared to saying anything. And before i could say anything i saw Jewel standing outside.

"Oh Blu!" She said as she ran up and hugged me. Avoiding my shoulder.

"I thought you got hurt or eaten!"

"No im okay..." We stared at each other for a while until i spoke up.

"Im going to Lindas alright My shoulder looks like Babe Ruth smacked with his bat!"

I saw the hurt in her eyes. How much she wanted to make up everything with me.

"You want to come?" Dangit why didnt i just leave?

"S-Sure."

And so we went walking to Lindas house.

Lindas POV

"Tulio..."

"Yeah?"

"I miss Blu."

" Leendaa We have been through this a thousand times! Blu is saving a species!"

"Wait did you hear that?" I heard a bell ring through the floor. I immediatly ran downstairs and to my surprise i saw Blu.

Wait... Blu?

Blus POV

Well the way back was awkward. None of us talked. I guess we cant trust each other anymore.

"BLU!" I heard shuffling **(Haha get it? "Everyday I'm Shuffling!")** down the hall and suddenly i was being pulled into the house.

Linda grabbed me quite hard around the shoulder so of course i was going to squack!

"OUUUCCCH!" i exclaimed and immediatly Linda put me on the table.

"Whats wrong?" It didnt take her that long to see my shoulder in its Bulging, Dislocated manor.

"Tulio!"

"What Leenda!"

"Look at Blus shoulder!"

He rushed down the stairs.

"Wow thats dislocated Leenda. We have to prep him quickly! I dont want him getting an infection!"

I was thrown into the basement where my arm was healed previously.

"I mean gosh Blu what do you do with your hands that make them break easily!"

I wish i knew.

But what about the golden vision? I need to ask him.

"Blu this is and anisthetic that will put you to sleep quickly."

Needles?

"TULIO STOP I HATE NEEDLES IN ALL OF THEIR PRICKLY, GOREY, INFESTED-"

and within seconds i was asleep.


	11. Love Drunk

**Hey Guys! Im trying to update all my stories so here i go! This is where the stories ending is coming. Probrably in about 3-4 chapters! Here i go!**

**For the record There is Alchohol in this chapter! Just a warning!**

**mw3fan: Yeah sorry about that again! Well you should be pumped the ending is drawing closer!**

**Micah Delgado: Thanks man I know needles are one of my phobias.**

**Rio Fanfiction Lover72: Yeah I saw that! It was great but I didnt get that part from it.**

**Scarlet Jr: Whats up man! Dont worry theres alot of people that dont review! Glad your back though! And yes I am in 8th grade!**

**NCRF:Thanks alot man!**

A bright light shone through my eyes. Was i dead? What was happening?

Wait... I'm in Tulios basement! I'm alive! The needles are gone! Oh my gosh I'm so happy!

But didn't me and Sno meet up here? Just then the warm, happy feeling disentegrated and was replaced with despair... Sno dated Rimando, and left me... The Dance! oh my gosh i have to go tonight!

I stood up and looked around desperately for a clock and finally i found one on the wall. 10:00? Oh no I'm late! Well not technically, I mean we really didn't have a set time but we speciffically said "night" and ten was late enough.

I got up. _Whoosh!_ I felt so dizzy. What was happening?

I slowly relearned how to walk, and soon I was limping towards the edge of the table. Through a window on my left I could see Jewel staring at me paranoid.

I raised my wings ready for my great decent but immdiatley i felt pain shoot through my shoulder again. I quickly took a look at it but it definatly wasn't dislocated like before.

I instead took a giant leap and started to fall to the ground at an alarmingly fast speed.

Boom! Gold vision. I twisted through the air in a acrobatic manner and soon landed on my talons with a large smack.

Knowing that my leg was probrably broken, I took a look at my feet. Surprisingly nothing.

I had no time to waste, so I scrambled across the cold white tile floor until I was running through the hallway.

"Blu! What are you doing?"

"Jewel... Do you want to go dance?"

"... What?"

"Do you... want... to dance?" I said in a primaric tone.

"Um... Sure. But Blu! Tulio said you shouldn't be moving your shoulder around!"

"Yeah, and I havent! Now lets go!"

"Where are we goi- Woah!" I picked her up by her talons and soon I was sprinting to the club with her, unwillingly, on my back.

"You'll see!"

Not 5 minutes later we were at the club. Immediatley I fled inside and saw Rimando and Sno dancing. As the seizure of colors protruded my eyes I realized that my golden vision was still there, so every light was golden.

"Come on Jewel! Lets go!" I took her out and started to dance.

2 Hours later

I have no idea what happened. I mean everything was going good... but how in the world did Rimando and Jewel begin to dance?

I ended up walking towards the bar.

"Hey Nico!" Immediatley the little bottlecap wearing canary appeared from under the counter.

"Yeah Blu?"

"Hey do you have some... you know... Alchohol?"

"Blu! You and Alchohol don't go in the same sentence!"

"Yeah but... I need to get my mind off of things."

"Alright buddy but don't blame me tomorrow!"

"Fine, Just hurry up okay. I dont want people to think I am a alchoholic."

"Blu... No one is going to think your an alchoholic if you have one beer!"

"Yeah..." I turned around and saw Rimando and Jewel kissing again. "But I have a hunch that most of it is going to be gone by the end of tonight."

1 hour later

"Blu are you okay!" I heard Jewel call from inside as I crawled outside.

"You Lying, Cheating, Ungrateful Blue macaw!" I yelled as a bottle of whiskey (Now that the beer was all gone) was in my right hand, and my left finger pointed at her.

"What!"

"It's because of you that all of this happened! Its because of you that I had to find a new home! Only to go out and find another one!"

"Blu! Im sorry!''

"And the worst part was the Needles! I HATE NEEDLES!"

"Blu I know you do and I'm sorry!"

"Well to late honey!" I said snapping my fingers and saying it in a tone that made it sound funny. "Because I am going to make sure... that no one does that again."

I began to advance towards her.

"Blu! What are you doing?" She was getting scared as I began to get closer, and closer.

She looked at me with such a pain that it scared even me. The lonely, drunk bird.

I locked beaks with her as our tongues danced to a rhythm of love.

She slowly departed.

"Blu... what are you doing?" She said softly.

"Jewel.." I whispered. " I want you to be my mate..."

She opened her eyes and stared into mine.

"You must have had too much to drink..."

"No... I'm sober enough to know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure? With me?"

"Jewel... Part of life is to forgive... and i'm willing to risk it all with you, and me, tonight."

"Okay,"

"Jewel..."

"Yes..."

"I love you."

**Whats up guys! I guess you can pretty much tell whats going to happen next! NO LEMONS! I am sorry! I am a christian and I do not like stories like that. **

**Thanks for reading! Review Please! The ending is closer! You may not know when! This might be your last chance!**


	12. Heroes

**mw3fan**: Thanks! Entertaining is just something I like to do. Don't worry everyone is busy lately. You know school starting soon. Yeah don't worry man! But if you do have an Idea just send a quick 5 word pm (If its possible. lol)

**tjamesbeard**: Thanks. Lol I thought they were way out of character! I don't like adding that many OCs though. Thats why only Sno and Rimando were made. and Thanks I'm working on that sequel Idea. lol thanks.

**I saw a Dark Knight Rises marathon recently (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises.) At Harkins. (6:pm-3am.) So my sleep hasn't been at its best. But Influenced by Bruce Wayne's past I decided to end this story in a dark manner.**

**Here's my next chapter. Thanks hope you enjoyed. Once again I am StonedMonkey1 and here is the first part to the ending of my first story.**

...

"...Jewel..." I got out of the bed Linda made and looked around. I wasn't at my cozy oak tree. I was in a black, dead, parished, burning tree.

"So you woke up. Finally." I turned around. Jewel was looking at me. Smiling a warm smile that would make the sun have a sweater.

"Jewel! The trees burning down! We have to get out!" I said as I ran torwards her.

Smack! I ran into some... Invisible barrier?

"We don't want to get out. We are a family."

"Jewel! What are you talking about!" I said as I constantly rammed my right shoulder into the barrier. I ran into it so bad that at first it was pain. Then it was bruises.

_Then came the blood. _

"Blu! Don't yell at me!" Jewel said her eyes turning cold.

I clutched my shoulder. The blood seeping through my fingers. The pain... The agony... The thought of losing Jewel... It was too much.

"What do you mean?" I said as I slowly sunk to the floor. In the puddle of crimson fluid on the floor. My vision began to get foggy. I was losing everything.

"Mommy? Who is that?" I heard a childs voice say. The childs voice was heavenly. It was music to my ears. It made me feel safe.

I looked at Jewel. 3 little birds came out. 2 red.

_1 blue._

"That kids." Jewel said looking down at me. Pointing a sharp knife of a wing at me. "Is a brainless, Coward, that only cares about himself." She took them and walked out of the tree.

"And Blu." Jewel said about to leave. My caring, sensitive, tired, innocent eyes looked up at her.

"I would say sorry for what I did to you, but I'm not." Her eyes sparked a fire of despair in my heart.

_In my soul._

I felt so alone. Trapped in some... I looked at the wall that was containing me.

_Some Invisible Barrier. _

I was all alone.

But I realized someone stayed behind.

"Do you need any, um, help Sir?" The small female blue macaw asked. She looked like Jewel. So, So much like Jewel... But her personality reminded me of...

Me.

While I thought this, I remembered what happened. I Jumped up and pushed her out of the way of the flaming roof about to collapse on her.

...

"Aghh! Jewel!" I screamed. My body was covered in sweat. What did _this_ nightmare mean. Was the universe hell bent on me having nightmares about Jewel?

"Blu! Whats wrong?" She asked. Something orange on her beak. As she ran from across the room towards me.

I didn't want to be rude... but she smelled terrible.

"Yeah I'm fine now!" I yelled not wanting her stench to get any closer.

Hey, Just because I'm in love ,doesn't mean I still wasn't germophobic.

"Ohh. Okay!" She didn't look her best. Her Feathers were ruffled up in a careless way, and her eyes were droopy.

"Are you okay?" I asked getting out of bed.

"Yeah I just feel... Yucky" She said as she looked at me.

"Um... Define Yucky." I said as she turned around and looked at me.

"Well... I um..." She paused. Then she looked me dead in the eye. "Blu don't freak out. but... I threw up."

I looked at her. Eww... Barf? Thats disgusting. Wait... WERE MATES! I'M SUPPOSED TO CARE FOR HER!

"Are you okay? Maybe we should go to Lindas! You may have a illness! Jewel I can't stand losing you again!" It was true. Even though I really didn't understand what came out of my voice. All I remembered was the last sentence.

"No It's okay. I just don't feel good today."

"O-oh um, Okay Jewel. Just feel better okay?" I looked at her with my concerned Brown eyes. And I looked at her eyes. The same eyes that sparked the depression fire.

I turned around and went outside to grab some mangos for her. She was having a bad day. She deserved the best fruit I can muster.

I used my instincts to climb. Branch by branch I ascended. But my Right shoulder began to hurt. I made it to the top.

I looked at my shoulder.

...

My eyes gazed with astonishment and terror.

I was bleeding.

...

"Jewel!" I said as I climbed into our house. Only to be glared down with an intense pair of eyes.

"Eva?" I said as I took what was going on in front of me. Eva glared at me, as well did Jewel.

"Yes?" She said. Her multicolored beak seemed to be the only thing I could concentrate on.

"Jewel?" I said as I looked at her.

"Yes?" She replied. I looked at her. Her feathers were back in place, and I was pretty sure Eva staightened them.

"Um... Eva? Can I talk to Jewel for a second?" I asked.

"No." She said calmly.

"W-well um, why not?" I asked again.

"Because she's mad at you." Mad at me? Why?

"Why?"

"Be-"

"BECAUSE YOU JUST ABANDONED ME! WHAT KIND OF A BIR- MATE! DOES THAT?" Jewel yelled at me. Evas eyes widened 500 percent wider after hearing the word mate.

"J-Jewel. I was getting some fruit." I said ashamed, and weak knowing that I left her.

"THATS WHAT I THOUGHT AT FIRST!" At First? "WHERE'S THE FRUIT THEN?" Why was she overeacting over this?

"It's right... right, um." Then I realized. I was so busy with my shoulder that I didn't even pay attention to the fruit.

"Thats what I thought." She said as she turned around, got in the bed, and pulled the sheet over her head.

Me and Eva stood there in silence. Her eyes still wide with confusion. Jewel just threw a tantrum? I knew she was fiesty but not THAT much.

"Blu. Can we talk outside?" Eva asked me.

"Sure." I said ashamed of myself.

...

"BLU! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU AND JEWEL WERE MATES!" Eva yelled at me.

"I NEVER KNEW IT WAS SUCH A BIG DEAL! WERE JUST TWO PEOPLE IN LOVE! Well actually one. BUT YOU GET MY POINT." I said. What WAS the big deal? She had a mate. She should know what I meant.

"YES I KNOW! BUT... still." She said slowly.

"W-Whats wrong Eva?" I said. Was that the right thing to say?

"It's just... Nevermind."

"No. No tell me. I wont tell." She looked up at me. I saw sorrow in her eyes.

Smack! She pushed her beak into mine.

My eyes widened like a snowglobe that just got shaked 1,000,000 times!

Her tongue invaded my mouth. The only thing that ran through my head was.

_Eww._

She pulled back and looked at me in the eyes.

"Blu... Ever since I first saw you, I like liked you." I was still creeped out. I just kissed my best friends mate.

"Lets face it. Rapheal and me weren't working out. You and me. We COULD work!"

"Eva." I said as i looked at her. Should I Tell her the truth that I didnt like her that way.

Nope. I ran away.

...

"Come on Blu! I've been flying for so much longer than you! I can keep up!" Eva yelled. and she was right. She was slowly catching up with me.

I needed the gold vision. I needed it NOW!

I smacked my head on a stick from a nearby tree.

Oww... Nothing.

One thing was for sure.

I had to get to nicos! He could hide me!

...

I dive bombed into the entrance of "The Club." No one was there. except for Pedro. I didn't really care. I needed a barricade. I pushed my back up against the door, desperately trying to keep it shut.

"Yo Blu! How u doin' " Pedro asked.

"PEDRO HELP ME THERE IS A MAD WOMAN TRYING TO KISS ME!" I yelled so fast that lightning seemed like a buffering youtube video.

"Okay!" He said calmly as he walked up and pushed the tables of where the ostriches would dance on over the door.

"Alright... Wait is that Raphs girl!" He asked. Taking a peek through the crack in the door.

"YES!" I yelled.

"Oooh and you called her a "mad woman!" oh Blu I'm tellin' on u!" He said.

"Tell her that later... *Gasp* Why were you so *Gasp* calm?" I asked.

"Blu! I run a club! I've run into theses situations more than you would think." It seemed right.

Wait... The gold vision! I can get to Lindas and dodge Eva!

"Pedro."

"Yeah"

"I need you to slap me!" His eyebrow widened. Who's wouldn't?

"Uhh Blu? Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" I looked at him. I didn't have time for this!

"Yes! I hit it on a branch! But it didn't work! So I need you to slap me!" His look didn't cease. I pretty much put myself in this situation though. I told him excactly what a crazy person would.

Well I was a crazy person.

"Blu, you need some water. How long has Eva been chasing you?" He asked.

"For a while. But I REALLY need you to slap me!" He stared at me again.

...

SMACK! He slapped me. (Actually with some unnecissary force) My face was red. The stinging was so irritating!

"OOOWWWW!"

"Don't hurt yourself darling!" I heard Eva yell.

"Shut up! You sound like my mom!" I yelled.

I actually never met my real mother. She ran out on me and my father when I was born. I remember my dad told me she was with a scarlet macaw. And that they had a kid. That was partly Blue Macaw. **(Sequal Anyone?)**

"Ohh I love a man that is fiesty! It's what I used to admire about Raph!"

"Sweet Mercy Woman! Leave me alone!" I looked up Pedro was gone.

"Pedro?"

"Yeah he told me to slap him... What do you think I did? Givehim a lollipop? Of course I slapped him!... I needed a distraction to call you!... What should I do?... Okay... Yeah see you later." He talked on a huge, human Iphone.

"Pedro? Who was that?" I asked.

"Nico." He said.

"What were you talking about?"

"You being crazy."

"ohh. Well I'd love to stay but I don't think someone (I said pointing my feathers at the door Eva was so desperatley trying to beat down.) Has the time." I said as I ran for the cartons the Monkeys used to invade the party.

I was flying away until a familiar White/Pink wing popped out and made me lose my balance and fall.

Fall so far down.

**Yeah so I really tried to finish this entire ending earlier. But I couldn't because my Puppy is getting sick. One of my family members has cancer. and My computer crashed.**

**So I decided to upload what I had so far. Next chapter will be very soon! (Hopefully If something doesn't go wrong again.**


	13. Heroes Pt 2

**Hey guys... It's been a while huh? **

**Sorry If I seem depressed... My auntie Died right after I uploaded that last chapter, so I havent been emotionally sain to write this story for a while... **

**You might have known her from "The Goonies"? She was Rosalita. **

**Her name was Lupe Ontiveros... She was my aunt... Luvu auntie...**

**Anyways heres your FINAL chapter! Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

**...**

Hell...

If I had one word thats how I would describe the empty feeling I had.

The Darkness flowed through my body and all around me.

It was all I could see.

No ending. No Stopping! Nothing. It was like a Black hole.

And I was Falling...

I was dying.

* * *

><p>All I could remember was being smacked in the head by a Pink wing. Then I saw... the darkness! Now who hit me?<p>

Pink? Not a good feather choice if you asked me.

...I don't know anyone who had a pink wing.

Wait... It was white too! Who has... White wings...

Sno.

Rimando.

These were the first two people that popped into my head. And I really hoped that the other...

* * *

><p>"Wakey, Wakey Blu!" I heard a phycotic voice say.<p>

"We have so much in store for you!" I heard the voice say again. No! It couldn't be!

I wanted to snap my eyes open. I struggled but I then realized I was tied behind my back with rope wrapped around a cement pole. But I felt so weak that I just laid there.

I knew who he was after all.

"Nigel..." I said as I waited for his response.

"Ooh! You have a very great memory Blu!" He said as he grabbed me by the head feathers and pushed my eyelids up. "Then you MUST remember how I ended up... Like this?" Nigel looked at me, and I could barely see with the dim light barely illuminating the area.

He spread out his arm, and several feathers were missing. I looked at him closer. He had scars. MANY scars. Scattered all over his body.

"I-I don't know.* BANG!*" He slammed my head into the back of the wall.

I felt my head rattle with pain. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"YES YOU DO!" Nigel said as he slapped me in my face. "WHY DID YOU DO IT!? WHY DID YOU MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

I felt the blood rush down my back. I was bleeding... My cheeks were getting red from the excessive slaps. What did I do?

"I-I don't know what your talking about." I said.

"Well... It seems your memory isn't as good as I thought it was..." He let go of my head feathers and the weight of despair and pain I had made me slump my head back down.

"What do you want with me..." I said. The blood starting to arch its way to the front of my face.

"What do I want with you? Hmm... I want you to go through the embarrasment that I went through... I want you to fell the hatred, and despair that I felt..." What was this bird talking about?" You know... Right when you pushed me out of the plane, and made me fly into the engine?"

He flew in the engine? That wasn't my fault! Its his misguided flying tequnique!

"That-That wasn't my fault..."

"I believe it is Blu. You see. If you didn't do what you did, We wouldn't be here. Your heart wouldn't have been broken twice by my kids." ... Kids?

"Your kids?" I said as I laid there, somehow trying not to sound shocked.

"Yes Blu... my kids. In fact would you like to see them?" My eyes opened. See his kids? That broke my heart? That didn't sound to promising.

"No? Well too bad I gathered them here for this occasion." Nigel said not even giving me time to think about it.

The lights immediatley lit up with a large CLANK! and I could see the entire room.

Even though I could see clearly, I still didn't know where I was.

"Still don't know where you are Blu?" How did he know that was what I was thinking? It was as if he could read my mind... "I'll give you a hint... Your in the place your parents died."

"... M-My parents? Died here?" I asked... How would he, out of all people know?

"Oh... You see Blu. It was because... I killed them." ... What did he say. "Yes Blu. It was right here. In fact your father sat right where you are... Begging for his mates mercy... and in fact... I might make you do the same..." My dad died for my mom... and What did he say? Something about...

My mate.

"Alright Rim. Take it off." I heard Nigel command. A couple grunts... Then screaming.

"BLU!" I heard Jewel.

"J-Jewel! Where are you?"

"IM BACK HERE! PLEASE HELP ME!" I heard her say.

Right when I was about to struggle. I felt my nerves in my head go numb. My face leaned to the side as well did Nigels fist, right before I realized he punched me in the face.

I heard a gasp of shock from Jewel. She got punched too.

"Now if anyone talks they will be hurt." I heard Nigel say as I spit out my blood from my beak.

The awful taste still remained.

"Ow... My stomach hurts. " I heard Jewel complain.

Punch number two.

"Stop hurting her!" I yelled, As Nigels fist came plummetting to my jaw.

I leaned there perfectly quiet. The texture from the cement burning in my back.

"Ni-Nigel. Reason with me. If she talks, take it out on me okay! Don't hurt her..." I said as I defended Jewel.

"Fine Blu... And you know what?" He said.

"W-what..."

"This is how it all began when I killed your father." ...

"DAMN YOU NIGEL!'' I yelled as another fist came hurdling at my face...

* * *

><p>I woke up. I was still leaned up against the cement pole. I wiggled my arms of for a bit. and the stinging of breaking the bond between the harsh texture and my back wasn't that helpful.<p>

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty! How was your nap?" I heard that evil voice again.

"Better, the best part was I didn't have to see that stupid face of yours again." Whack!

Well I had that coming.

"I cant tolerate this anymore. Knock him out again son!" I heard talons scrapping across the floor. Then I saw his face.

"R-Rimando?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who else?" I heard him say harshly.

"Your his son?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah man! I'm surprised someone as smart as you wouldn't catch on!" He said in a mocking way.

"W-wheres Sno?" I asked.

"In her Rightful place." I looked at him. Where was she?

"Oh and Blu." He crouched down to my level then lightly moved over to my ear.

"I still dont owe you that drink do I?" He said. Then I remembered what he meant._ It was when he was scared. He sat there and I got him a drink. _

He then slammed my face into the pole again.

* * *

><p>"My head..." I moaned as the feeling of a migrane mixed with a nuculear explosion went off in my head.<p>

I didn't feel the concrete on my back anymore. I felt... a belt?

I snapped my eyes open. I was on my back. On a electric conveyer belt.

I began to struggle and wiggle myself back and forth before Nigel began laughing.

"Hahaha! Blu! You look like a caterpillar!" He laughed. That was random. Was he okay?

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Why do you keep asking that Blu?" I heard Nigel say. " I know you wondering wher you are but sheesh! You dont have to yell it every 5 seconds!"

"Thats not answering my question." I said, as I panicked.

"Why dont you look whats 'In store' for you!" I heard him say. I looked ahead.

The belt was headed for a incinerator.

"AAHHH!" I panicked. Where was the Golden Vision when I needed it?

"Calm down Blu! Well get through it together!" I heard Rimando say as he walked toward me.

I was confused. He reached for my hand and stayed there. Why was he holing my hand?

SNAP! He jerked my left wing up fast. I heard my arm break... It was disturbing.

Then I felt my nerves act up and shoot up my body.

"AAHHHH!" I yelled my arm hurting.

"Rimando! Dont do it like that!" I heard Nigel yell as he walked up to me.

Nigel? Saving me? Maybe he does have a heart.

"You have to be more slow when you break a bone!" I heard him say as he walked up to me, grabbed my left foot and slowly began to twist it.

"AGGGHHH! YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as he finally after what seemed like forever after painfully twisting my foot... it snapped.

"Stop It!" I heard a voice behind Rimando. and there, sitting right by Jewel. Was Sno.

"Sno!" I yelled as I took the horror of what she looked like. Her Snow white feathers were covered in dust and bruises. Not to mention the blood dripping down her head.

"Why do you care for her Blu?" I heard Rimando say. "We planned on her finding you. My SISTER planned for you to fall in love with her. The love you two shared was fake." SISTER! I DATED HIS SISTER THE WHOLE TIME! THATS DISGUSTING!

"F-Fake..." Was he lying?

"Yes Blu... Fake."

"Dont believe him Blu! I LOVE YOU!"

"I DONT KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE! IF IT WASNT FAKE WHY WAS YOUR BROTHER KISSING YOU?" I asked. It was a formitable question. Why did they kiss? Why would they pretend to like me?

"Because We planned this out. We met up several times. You just happened to run into us while we kissed goodbye. We discussed how she was doing... We discussed how to kill you."

"WHAT!" I Yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Nigel yelled. "I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU GO THROUGH THE FURNACE, ALRIGHT! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?" Nigel yelled as everyone became quiet.

"I-Im sorry dad..." Rimando said. "What about you Sno? Are you sorry?" Rimando asked his sister.

"Go to hell..." She said.

"Dont worry son. She'll go after Jewel." Nigel whispered to Rimando.

"No!" I said as I struggled out of the belts holding me down on the conveyor belt.

"Hahaha! Blu! You make me laugh!" I looked at him. I knew he was psyco but this took it to a whole new level.

"Now Bluey Blue Blu..." He said to me as he bent his head towards my blood stained face. "I know about the Golden Vision..." 0_0... That was a secret! A secret no one was supposed to know! " and I know why its not... "activating"..." He knew alot about me than I did... That was kinda creepy...

"Wha-" I asked before he put his pointer feather on my beak.

"Shush Shush Blu... You dont remember?... Let me refresh you. When you were at the Blue Macaw Center, Tulio found... A virus... or at least thats what he thought it was. But it wasn't a virus Blu... It was your curse. A curse to enhance time, increase accuracy! I knew I had to have it once Rimando reported it to me. And now..." He said as he pulled out a vile filled with a gold liquid. "It's mine!"

"How do you know all of those details?" I asked. He went full in depth when he described how it felt. And those were PERSONAL expieriences.

"Because Blu... I took it already. This is just leftovers." He said as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Nighty Night..." RImando whispered as he it a button that was close to his feet. Starting the belt towards the incinerator.

"AAAGGH!" I yelled fearing for my life. As I struggled to get away Jewel began to talk.

"Blu!" She screamed.

"Jewel!" I responded.

"No Blu!" She exclaimed.

"JEWEL WE DONT HAVE MUCH TIME! I NEED YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE! IF YOU HAVE A OPPORTUNITY TO ESCAPE USE IT! YOUR GONNA BE OKAY I PROMISE!"

"Yeah well... Dont make promises you cant keep Blu... Ta ta!" Nigel yelled just barely audible to me.

I looked at the furnace as I advanced towards it.

"JEWEL ITS GOING TO BE OKAY!"

"NO ITS NOT!" She yelled.

And she was right...

"J-Jewel..." I closed my eyes as I counted down the seconds till finally.

3

2

1

Go.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find Nigel standing above me. I tried to move his left wing. It was obviously broken, I had a excruciating pain in my head, and my left foot was broken. I guess I forgot about everything crumbling in my body.<p>

I was bleeding everywhere, and had warmth from the fire spread all over my body, Then I realized I went through the incinerator already. Still some feathers were still on fire. I could barely see Jewel in my side view before a humongous talon stomped on my head. Immediatley I felt a warm liquid run down my face. I was barely conscious, I didn't have much time. I saw Jewel crying hard.

I wouldn't blame her.

I smiled before a talon grabbed on to my burning throat and squished with all its might. I could feel myself slip from my body as I slowly flew away from the ground. I saw myself being choked by Nigel while Jewel cried harder. Then suddenly...wite all around me...

* * *

><p><em>"Blu..." I heard a voice say. I began to feel... comfortable...<em>

_"Who-Who is that?" I said questioningly, as I began to feel more and more home._

_"It us!" I heard another voice say, obviously more feminene_

_"Where am I?"I asked. I lost all courage._

_"Your home Blu." I heard the voice before say more manly._

_"What do you mean?" I said._

_"Blu sweety you made us so proud..." That voice..._

_"Ma?" I asked looking around through the blinding light._

_" Dont forget me Son!" I heard._

_"Dad? MA DAD! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! But... Where are you guys?" I asked as tears streamed down my face._

_"You can't see us Blu... Its not your time!" I heard my mom say._

_"Why not! Why cant I stay with my family?" _

_"Blu... Remember what you thought you could've been when you discovered the gold vision?" When I learned about my Gold vision? Must of been when I fought Rimando. _

_"I thought of being a hero... But I can't be! I'm just me!" I said. Being a hero meant so much responsibility._

_"Blu... Being a hero means you give your all... To something as simple as asking someone to dance, and just telling them everythings alright!" I heard my dad say. Immediately The thought of Jewel popped into my mind. I did that for her. But I never thought she would think of me like that!_

_"I remember what it was like to learn about the vision... its hard to controll though... You have to have the purest heart... I think you got it from your mother! Although it only lasts about 10 minutes." I heard it but I was still thinking about Jewel._

_"You like her don't you Blu?" I heard my mom say._

_"Yes... But how do I know! I'm in love with somemone else too!" I yelled... Honestly it was a complicated relationship._

_"You'll know Blu... You'll know in time... Speaking of time you have to go!"_

* * *

><p>oww... My-my head.<p>

Ma? Pa?

_Were here son... _

Alright. Lets do this...

I quickly noticed that Nigel was punching Sno... His own daughter!

What a bastard.

"Nigel!" I yelled.

"Huh?" I heard him yell. As he turned towards me. I moved my arms as the leather straps... although some of it burned into my wing , was completely burned to the floor...

"BLU? Your alive! HAHAHAHA!" Alright... He WAS phsyco, although i never had a doubt in my mind.

"It seems you forgot Nigel, Im a Blue macaw."

"So?"

"So that means I'm gonna kick your ass." I said as i advanced towards him. Limping, slowly making it inch by inch.

"To bad Blu! You just missed me drink the formula!" He said as he walked towards me.

He wrapped his hands behind his back. and stuck out his head.

"C'mon. Hit me." (Joker Refference) I reached back and took a punch before he quickly dodged it and uppercutted me in the chest.

"Oof." I grunted as I felt the fist collide with my sternum.

I looked into his eyes. Physically, his pupils in his eyes illuminated in a golden brown. But then they began to turn to red.

Blood red.

His muscles began to bulge and soon he was 4 feet tall... a giant. and then he began to talk in a deep monotone voice. and then he was done. He was a monster.

"Whoa... Hey Nigel have you been working out?" I asked. Feeling sheepish.

"Yes Blu! In fact I feel like I'm gonna finish the job the incinerator didn't" He said as he ran towards me.

Honestly I thought I peed... But I didn't luckily. It was if you were an ant and a 16 wheeler was coming straight towards you.

Until he stopped. I heard a huge clank... Then I saw Nigel turn around.

"Run Blu! I'll hold him off!" Sno said as I realized she got out of her binds and began hitting Nigel with a pipe.

He quickly turned around and hit her into a wall... Like a ragdoll.

I turned around and began to jog. Even jogging it hurt my leg. But soon I broke out into a sprint.

"There's no where to run Blu!" I heard him say as he chased me down.

"Nigel!" I yelled as I ran away from him.

"What Blu?" I heard him say as we ran.

"You do know that it only lasts a couple of minutes right!"

"What?" He said as he looked at me.

" You have to have the purest heart to control it!"

"I do have a Pure heart though!" He complained as he tackled me and shoved me to the floor.

"Dude... You worked for smugglers. And considering the fact you dont have a heart! I bet you have about 30 seconds" I said as I Bluffed.

"WHAT! NO! STOP STALLING! YOUR GOING TO DIE!" He yelled as he took my head and got ready to twist it. I immediately felt my head rattle with pain after he grabbed it mind you.

"Yeah but one last thing though."

"WHAT!" he yelled, spit flowing through my feathers.

"ummm Your 30 seconds is up." I said as I looked at him. His eyebrows went up before his skin got loose. His body got small. His muscles were worn and weary.

His eyes were bloodshot. In a good way.

"Wow... Thanks dad for telling me how long it lasts..." I said as I began to feel the affects of the loss of blood and pain.

_No problem son!_

Nigel fell to the floor and shrivieled up looking like a skeleton. No longer walking on the Earth.

"Blu!" I heard Jewel say as she sprinted at me and kneeled towards me.

"Jewel... How did you make it? " I asked.

"Sno! She got out when Nigel was hitting her! He knocked her braces off! I flew out to get help so just hang tight!"

"ohh... SNO!" I said as I got up and limped towards her collapsing and falling face first into the hard floor.

"Sno!'' I yelled hoping to hear an answer. As her lifeless body laid next to mine.

"Blu..." I heard her say as she could'nt open her eyes.

"Blu... I- I... Don't believe what Rimando told you... I love you..." She said as she whispered as she laid her head down one last time.

"Sno..." I said as I looked at her. Rimando Lied to me? Didn't surprise me but still... Where did he go?

"Blu! dont worry! Linda, and the other Bird shelters are on their way! Your going to be safe!" Jewel said as she looked me in the eyes rolling me on my back as she gasped taking in my image of my beaten body.

"Jewel... Your stomach... Its obvious whats happening right..."

"Yes Blu... and their going to love this story once you tell them."

"Jewel... Dont you see? I did it... We did it... That wsa my purpose in this world. I- I gave the species a new hope..."

"Blu! I can't do this without you though! Dont think like that! Your kids are going to love you! Just like I do!" She yelled Tears streaming out of her face.

"Jewel... Look at me... Does it look like I'm going to get out of this?... That's what I thought. I need you to protect these eggs! Please! Linda and Tulio will help you hatch them. Just be safe okay!"

"Okay Blu! I promise!" Jewel said courageously.

I turned my head towards the bright lights of the factory. Then I closed my eyes.

_Honestly... When I came to Rio... I never thought any of this would happen._

It all started with an apology that I wouldn't accept.

* * *

><p><em>"Ma? Dad?" I asked.<em>

_"Good to have you back Kiddo!"_

_"Dad... Am I really done. You know, with Earth, Jewel, and living?"_

_"Well..."_

**The end.**

**Thanks for reading this story! if you liked it why not add it to your favorites? And be sure to look out for a sequel by following me here on FF! Sorry for that long wait for this chapter. Dang you school! Anyways that A/N in the middle of the story that said:**

**(I purposely got rid of this to open options for something...)**

**That is a little contest I am having! If you enjoyed this story and want to add on to it, maybe you can do a little one shot about Blu going through the fire! If not I might write it to settle your thirst for a sequal! (If your actually really ecstatic about it THAT much)**

**I leave you with a couple of questions. Where is Rimando? Is Sno dead? Is Jewel going to protect the eggs? Will he everr get the Gold vision Back? Is Blue Dead?**

**Once again This is StonedMonkey1 Signing out of my first story! REVIEW YOUR FINAL THOUGHTS! (no one will make fun of you or i will block them. ;) )**


	14. Forgiven

Hey guys! Just wanted to let everyone know that "Forgiven" is now up and is slowly being worked on! Have a great day!


End file.
